A Fathers Happiness
by chef13
Summary: YEAH CLANA! (Well, mostly Clark) Clark and Lana are married and have a baby girl. See what happens when Clark wakes up with the baby in the middle of the night. Warning: extreme cuteness may cause brain damage. PLEASE R&R! (one-shot fic)


OK, we all know you love Clana and so do I! As those of you I have reviewed for know, I love Clana where they have a baby because I think Clark would make a great father.

This is just an idea I came up with and I thought it was sickeningly cute, so I had to post it! Enjoy the glory that is CLANA (But mostly Clark) and please remember that this is a one-shot fic.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Clark and Lana were asleep; Lana's back facing Clark and his arm draped over her waist.

All was quiet, until some whimpers from the room down the hall increased in volume to full fledged sobs.

Slowly becoming aware of the familiar sound, the Lana and Clark woke up from their sleep. Lana glanced at the clock. "3:45 AM." she moaned.

"Is that a hungry cry or a wet cry?" Clark asked, sleepily.

"Hungry." replied Lana, starting to sit up, but Clark put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go; you sleep."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"You're a lifesaver." she said, turning to face him, giving him a quick kiss before lying back down.

Clark put his feet over the edge of the bed, stood up and started down the hall; bare feet padding the floor, where the now screams were coming from.

Entering a small room adorned with stuffed animals and mobiles, he made his way to a large, white crib where his and Lana's baby girl, Megan, was supposed to be sleeping. Having been awake crying for a while, her face was almost as pink as the footy pajamas she was wearing, that Martha and Jonathan had given them.

Clark leaned over the crib and gentle picked her up from under the arms. "Hey, baby girl. Shhhhh; it's OK, Daddy's here." he cooed, placing her on his shoulder.

Almost immediately, the cries quieted to whimpers and Megan rested her little head against his white T-shirt.

"That's it; that a girl; all better." whispered Clark, gentle rubbing her back, which he found helped to calm her down. Making sure he was holding Megan securely to his chest, Clark carried her to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You know, I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but sleeping is actually a very nice thing." he said, with a yawn, taking out a bottle and placing it in the microwave. He pressed the button and listened to the humming sound.

"And if you keep waking Daddy up, he's going to fall asleep at work again, and Uncle Lex can only make so many exceptions for Daddy." He laughed quietly, "Especially if he knew I ever called him Uncle Lex." The microwave beeped and Megan squirmed on his shoulder, knowing the sound meant that she was going to get fed.

"What?" asked Clark, feeling her moving, "You think that's funny?" He moved her into the crook of his arm and tickled her tummy with his finger. "You think that's funny?" Megan giggled. Clark smiled; he loved hearing that laugh.

He took the bottle out of the microwave, screwed on the top with one hand, and sat on a kitchen chair. Megan latched onto the rubber teat of the bottle, making rhythmic sucking sounds. She looked up at Clark with wide, brown eyes.

Clark sighed, looking down at her. "Who am I kidding?" He said, stroking her mop of dark hair with his finger, "I'd wake up for you if I were under anesthesia."

Megan finished her bottle in a few minutes. Clark put the empty container on the table and Megan tugged at his fingers with her tiny fist.

Clark smiled. "Still not sleepy, huh?" he asked. Megan replied by gumming his ring finger. Clark leaned back in the chair, trying to think of a way to get her to sleep. Grinning, he remembered something that usually worked. He got up, still cradling the baby, and started back to Megan's room.

"Well, if you're not going to sleep, you wanna rock with me?" he asked her. They entered the friendly room and Clark went slowly to the wooden rocking chair.

"Come on, have a rock with Daddy." he said, sitting down in the chair and began to rock back and forth.

Megan let go of his finger and wormed around in Clark's arms, leaning up against his chest. Clark smiled down at her, lovingly. Her body was so small and warm and he loved having her in his arms. She was so beautiful and perfect and when he was holding her, he felt like he was keeping her safe from the world.

As Megan's eyelids started to close, Clark whispered, "You know, I remember the day I first saw you. You made Mommy and me so happy, and we were so glad to see you." He leaned back in the chair, still rocking slowly, remembering the day his daughter was born.

Flashback

Clark was sitting in a blindingly white and blue hospital room. On the bed next to him, his wife, Lana, was lying; sweating, breathing hard and squeezing his hand with all her might. She had been in labor for 8 hours.

"Ah, that was the worst one yet." Lana moaned, relaxing back.

"You can squeeze as hard as you want, Lana" Clark said, brushing the damp hair off her face, "I promise it doesn't hurt."

"OK, Mrs. Kent," said their doctor, Lillian, as she walked over with nurses pulling on her blue smock, "How was that one, honey?"

"Painful."

"And how are you doing, Mr. Kent? Some ice for your hand?" she added, smiling.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"OK, Lana, I think we're ready to push on the next one."

"Oh God, I don't know if I can."

"Don't give up now, Lana!" urged Clark, "We're finally going to see our baby."

"Clark, when you're delivering the baby, then talk to me!" she snapped.

xxxxxx

No less than a minute later, Lana's legs were propped up and the nurses were surrounding her, Lillian right in the middle.

"OK, here it comes." said Lillian, "Now I want you to push for 10, OK?"

"OK." Lana answered, weakly.

"OK, OK, there it is. Push, Lana."

Lana gritted her teeth, pressed her chin down, squeezed Clarks hand and pushed with all the strength she could muster.

xxxxxx

"9…10." Lillian counted.

Lana exhaled and screamed in pain.

"OK, Lana, this is the last one. Just one more push and we'll have ourselves a baby."

Lana moaned with exhaustion and pain.

"Come one, Lana. You can do this!" Clark urged.

"OK." strained Lana, "Ready."

"Push!" Lillian cried, as Lana dug her chin into her chest, "Come on! Come on! We're almost there! Harder! Harder! And…there it is!" Through Clark's urges and the nurses clattering, there came a baby's cry.

xxxxxxx

"You did great, Lana." said Clark, mopping the sweat from Lana's forehead.

"OK, Mom and Dad," said Doctor Lillian, coming over to the bed with a pink bundle in her arms, "Ready to see your daughter?"

"For nine months." said Lana.

"Congratulations." said Lillian, lowering the tiny package into Lana's arms and walking off, removing her smock.

"Oh." breathed Lana, as she looked at the baby, tears in her eyes, "Look how tiny she is."

"Lana, she's beautiful." said Clark, reaching over and touching the infant's cheek. "And look at all that hair."

The baby's face was pink and scrunched together. She had long tufts of dark brown hair coming from under her white cap. She relaxed her face, and opened her little, brown eyes.

"Hi, baby," said Lana, softly waving at her, "I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy."

Clark smiled at her, "And we love you very much."

The baby blinked her eyes and Clark could have sworn he saw her smile back.

End flashback

Clark beamed at the memory and looked down at Megan to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Careful not to shake her, he got up from the chair and walked slowly to the crib.

Before placing her back in, Clark gently raised his baby up and softly kissed her tiny head. Then he tenderly placed her onto the mattress of the crib, and pulled the blanket over her.

Brushing his fingers through her hair one more time, Clark whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

DO YOU LOVE IT! Sorry; shouldn't yell when the baby's sleeping.

So whadda ya'll think? Was the flashback too much? I mean, I really liked the context of it and what it did for the story, but I just think it may have possibly made the story longer than it had to be.

It's just that in my mind, this was going to be really quick. But then I had to have him say something when he was in the rocker and I think I may have gone overboard. Is this making any sense, or am I just rambling?

…Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, I just really loved the idea of this and I hope you did as well! Please remember to review!

Bye, ya'll! (I'm not really southern, I case anyone was wondering. I'm just talking like this for some unknown reason.)


End file.
